


Delirium

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: A Tumblr anon requested:  Captain Canary fic with the prompt “I could probably fry an egg on your forehead. That’s how high your fever is right now.” with a delirious Sara please?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Delirium

Leonard Snart had been pounding on Sara Lance’s door for longer than he cared to contemplate. 

“Sara, can you hear me? Come on Assassin, I know you’re in there.”

“Gideon doesn’t like her readings,” Mick muttered. 

“I **_know,”_** Snart growled. Sara had kicked him out of her quarters a day ago so she could sleep off a seemingly harmless bug, but now Gideon was getting unusual readings. 

Mick was tired of waiting. “Sara!” he bellowed, “You better have some clothes on, because we’re coming in!”

“Gideon?” 

“Of course, Mr. Snart.”

The door slid open. Sara was dressed--barely--in underwear and a sweat-soaked cami. Her hair was a mess and there was a wastebasket next to the bed, along with evidence of a near miss…or two. Heedless of the disaster, Snart strode directly to her side and laid a hand on her forehead.

“You’re a mess, Assassin.”

Sara blinked her eyes and peered at him owlishly. 

“Do you have any idea how sick you are? I could probably fry an egg on your forehead.” 

“Mr. Snart, I suggest you proceed directly to medbay,” Gideon instructed.

“On it.” He gathered Sara gently into his arms. “You better not have any ammo left,” he warned her before standing carefully. She lay limp in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. That was actually scary. 

“Get moving,” Mick told him. “Take her back to your room when she’s better. I’ll take care of this.” 

“Thanks, Mick.” 

The big man shrugged. “She’s my friend, too. Tell her if I get sick from this, I’ll kick her ass.” 

Sara muttered something. 

“What’s that?” Snart prompted.

She repeated herself, and he barked out a snort of laughter. 

“What?” Mick demanded. 

“She says you’ll try.”


End file.
